While the specter of "spies" eagerly trying to obtain the defense information of various countries is very much still present in the defense and intelligence community, an equally massive threat now exists from technological or commercial "spies" who desire to obtain commercial and technical information from competing companies. These agents use sophisticated means similar to those used by the defense and intelligence community in order to obtain commercially valuable information that reveals the plans and commercial activities of competitors thereby allowing the aggressor company to obtain a competitive advantage in the marketplace. Theft of commercially valuable information is a very real and ever present threat.
To combat this type of commercial spying, various complex systems have evolved to protect company proprietary information. These systems involve physical controls over personnel as well as over the data flowing in and out of a company. For example, most computer systems used within companies require a password to be entered before the system can be accessed. It is frequently the case that confidential or company proprietary information must be passed electronically from one location to another in order to convey that information within the company in a timely fashion. Such electronic communication is easily susceptible to interception if not protected in some other form.
Cryptographic systems have evolved to fill the needs of companies and individuals wanting to protect the proprietary commercial information of a company from competitors and those who generally should not have that information.
Encryption of data is therefore a critical requirement in denying access to confidential information from those who are not so authorized. Cryptographic "keys" are an essential part of the information encryption process. The cryptographic key, or "key" for short, is a sequence of letters, numbers, or bytes of information which are manipulated by a cryptographic algorithm to transform data from plain (readable) text to a series of unintelligible text or signals known as encrypted or cipher text. The key is then used by the receiver of the cipher text to decrypt the message back to plain text. However, for two people to communicate successfully using keys, each must use the same key, assuming that the same encryption/decryption algorithm is used on both ends of the communication.
Simple encryption of data being communicated between two points only provides one level of security, however. Encryption limits data communication to those who have the key. Anyone who has the key is privy to any communication at any location. That is, if a group of people are working on a particular project, they will all presumably share a key for decrypting information relating to the project. Some of the project group may be working in one location, while the rest of the group may be located in a distant city. If one member of the group wants to send a communication to a particular member in the other city, the key will afford him no protection because everyone in the project shares the same key. Likewise, if someone wants to communicate a message to a subset of the group, for example, only to management personnel, this key would again provide her with no extra security. In another case, someone may want to send a message that is capable of being read only at a particular computer terminal, or of being printed only at a particular printer. In these and other cases, multilevel multimedia key access, or individual keys issued to each person, would provide a solution, albeit one that is quite unwieldy, inflexible, and difficult to manage by a security officer or key administrator.
A secure method of labelling files or messages that are sent from a sending user to a receiving user over a network can provide a level of protection in addition to cryptographic protection. A file "label" for purposes of this invention means a series of letters or numbers, which may or may not be encrypted, separate from but associated with the sending of a message, which identifies the person, location, equipment, and/or organization which is permitted to receive the associated message. Using a secure labelling regimen, a network manager or user can be assured that only those messages meant for a certain person, group of persons, and/or location(s) are in fact received, decrypted, and ready by the intended receiver. Thus, a sending user can specify label conditions that limit access to the transmitted message. For example, many people within a company may have the key necessary to read a data file that a sender may transmit from his computer terminal to other terminals at another sits within his company. The sender may, however, wish to restrict reception to those persons present at a particular terminal. By employing a secure labelling technique in addition to encryption, the sender can be assured that people having the correct key to decrypt the message but working at different terminals will not receive or be allowed to access the communication. Access may be limited to particular people as well.
A system such as that described above is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/009,741, the specification of which is incorporated by reference herein.
A system that can limit access on an object level would be more flexible and would offer still more protection. Access could be specified on an object-by-object basis, and objects could be embedded within other objects, providing an access hierarchy for users.
The ability to cryptographically secure objects ensures the authentication and data integrity of the particular object or objects in question. If a device were able to cryptographically control an object(s) or nested object(s), then that device would have total control over the entire object and all other objects within it. This type of control over the knowledge/information flow would allow for clear data separation, and at some levels could become a transparent method. A system that is able to do this would be able to achieve multi-level multimedia security.